


R is for Remember the Dead

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	R is for Remember the Dead

"Do you ever think about those we lost, Dean? And I don't mean just mom and dad, but Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela......."  
Sam's voice broke, he couldn't continue. The list was never-ending.

Dean glanced at his brother, wondering what had prompted this.

"They all died because of us. We brought disaster on all those good people. We're worse than the Black Plague, Dean. And it never stops!" Sam declared.

"Whatcha want me to say, Sammy. Ultimately it wasn't us who pulled the trigger.  
Anyway, I'm never gonna be sorry that it's you beside me and not one of them."


End file.
